Something Crazy
by FrozenFractals
Summary: "Anna…" she whined. "I'm exhausted. And you're insatiable. Please let me sleep."


**A/N**: Because everyone loves Dom!Anna

* * *

Elsa felt herself being dragged back into consciousness by movement in the bed behind her. She rolled onto her side, throwing an arm over her sister's naked waist.

"Mmmm…whassamatter?" She drawled lazily, kissing the freckles on Anna's shoulder, sliding her hand up and down her sister's side. The room was dark, sunrise still hours away.

The younger girl turned her head to face Elsa, capturing her lips in a surprisingly passionate move, ghosting her fingers over the blonde's stomach.

Elsa broke the kiss, grinning. "Oh, I see. And here I thought I'd worn you out." She nudged the girl's cheek with her nose. "I'll take care of you in the morning, 'kay? I'm still sore," she said, closing her eyes.

A hand drifted lower, nails lightly scratching the skin just above fine blonde curls. "Anna…" she whined. "I'm _exhausted_. And you're _insatiable_. Please let me sleep."

Fingers drifted into her folds, and Elsa inhaled sharply, involuntarily pushing her hips into her sister's hand. She groaned. "You're not going to give up, are you?" A soft hum came from beside her, before lips attached themselves to the spot behind her ear, making her moan. "_Oh_. That's not fair."

She felt Anna shift, and then a wetness on her thigh, as her sister moved to kiss her collarbone, red hair tickling her chest. Hips rocked gently against her leg as her sister's other hand gripped the sheets, trying to find leverage.

Anna's lips moved to the junction of her neck and shoulder, scraping her teeth against it before biting down hard. Elsa cried out at her sister's aggressiveness, shivering when hot breath brushed her ear.

"You'll take care of me _now_," The younger girl demanded. She pushed herself up to hover over Elsa, red hair spilling to one side, sheet pooled around her waist. She looked absolutely wild, and Elsa bit her lip.

"Okay," she breathed.

Moving her hand towards the apex of her sister's thighs, she'd barely touched the younger girl when Anna batted it away, growling.

Elsa was taken aback. Anna leaned down again to nip at her jaw. "I'm in charge," she rasped. "You should be asking what I want before touching me."

The older girl was incredibly turned on by Anna's dominance, but she found her mind wasn't working fast enough to comprehend what she should do.

Anna grew impatient, grabbing her wrist. "I said, ask me what I want, Elsa."

She blinked up at her sister. "What- What do you want, Anna?"

The girl pressed her tongue against Elsa's neck, dragging it over her pulse before answering.

"What I want, is for you to fuck me properly with those powers of yours. You made me immune to the cold, so show me what it's like," her sister ordered.

Elsa felt her face grow warm. "I've never- I don't-"

Anna smiled down at her with a knowing look on her face. "You can lie to me all you like Elsa, but I know _exactly_ what I'd be doing to myself night after night if I had your…_skills_."

The older girl blushed harder. She'd been caught red-handed. "Can I touch you now, then?" she tried.

Anna kissed her hungrily, grazing her lower lip with her teeth and pushing a tongue into her mouth. Pulling away, she teased, "Only if you ask properly."

Elsa's eyes glinted. "I want to make you come so hard you see stars, Anna. Will you let me do that for you?"

The younger girl's eyes darkened. "That's more like it," she murmured.

Elsa moved her hand back towards her sister's centre, a small shaft of ice materialising in her grasp. She pressed the cold tip gently against the younger girl's slick folds, and Anna threw her head back, gasping.

"Oh, _fuck_," she cried. Tilting her head forward again to look at her older sister, she smirked. "You're a filthy liar, Elsa. I _knew_ you had experience with this." She began to grind her hips against the object, breathing heavily. "Now show me how good it can feel."

Elsa pushed the shaft into her sister's tight wetness, feeling her shudder at the sensation. Anna's hands gripped her waist as she pushed her hips into the older girl's hand, back arching and mouth falling open.

"_God_," she whined. "This is _incredible_." Digging her fingers into Elsa's sides, she began rock her hips back and forth, writhing with pleasure as the sensitive bud between her legs hit the heel of her sister's hand with each stroke.

Elsa watched transfixed at the girl above her as she moved, aching for release. A whimper tore itself from her throat as Anna looked down at her with desperate eyes. "Deeper, Elsa. I want you to fill me completely."

The older girl thrust harder until Anna was almost writhing against her hand. "_Yes_. Ah! Right there!" she hissed. Her hips were moving faster now, riding the shaft with a reckless abandon. "Oh _fuck_. Take me, Elsa."

Elsa pressed a thumb against her clit, letting the motion of her sisters movements create a delicious friction that left the girl above her pleading for the sweet release she craved. Her cries got louder as she neared the edge, skin glistening with a thin sheen of sweat.

"Ohgod, Elsa, _please_! I need- I'm so close!" She gasped.

Elsa circled her thumb once, and Anna was done for. Stiffening, she let out a cry of pure ecstasy, before collapsing against her sister, panting and quivering with the force of her orgasm.

Minutes passed before she shifted her head to look at her older sister, catching the girl gazing at her with unabashed desire in her eyes.

Anna pressed their lips together softly, grinning into the kiss. Pulling away, she sighed contentedly. "That was _unbelievably_ good." Running a hand over her sister's stomach, she winked, purring, "And you make a fantastic bottom."


End file.
